Kami, Para Pedagang
by popssicless
Summary: "Kami, para pedagang, berusaha mencari rezeki dengan jalan yang halal dan tidak meminta-minta." Sebuah quotes dari para pedagang jajanan SD dan tukang sayur di SD Karasuno. [!WARNING! Receh, garing, bobrok, bahasa yang tidak baku, OOC]
1. Chapter 1

Kami, Para Pedagang

Di SD Karasuno di Kota Sendai, Miyagi, terdapat perkumpulan para pedagang yang membentuk aliansi sendiri. Mereka adalah Iwaizumi si pedagang es selendang mayang, Nishinoya si kecil penjual susu murni nasional, Tendo si tukang es cendol, dan Kuroo si tukang telur gulung. Di depan SD, terdapat warung sayur milik Oikawa yang selalu ramai oleh bapak-bapak yang belanja setelah mengantar anak mereka sekolah.

Kok bapak-bapak?

Karena para ibu-ibu ogah belanja di warung sayurnya Oikawa. Digodain terus sama si Mas Oik. Makanya, untuk mengatasi hal itu, para ayahlah yang berbelanja di warung sayur itu.

Kalau belum jam istirahat, tentu saja dagangan mereka masih sepi. Iwaizumi pun meninggalkan gerobak esnya dan numpang duduk di warung sayur Oikawa.

"Kapan ya gue jadi kaya..." gumam Iwaizumi sambil melepas peci lusuhnya.

"Udah bosen jadi pedagang es, bang? Jaga lilin aja biar cepet kaya" ujar Oikawa dengan nada mengejek.

"Lo nanya apa ngejek dah?!" sahut Iwaizumi keki.

"Yee santai dong bang!"

"Lo sih enak, udah punya warung. Gak perlu gendong gerobak kesana kemari. Lah gue? Kudu gendong gerobak. Trus kalo hujan, dagangan gue auto gak laku," si Iwaizumi malah curhat sambil mengipas-ipas wajahnya dengan peci.

Oikawa langsung ketawa ngakak. "Kasihan amat nasib lo!"

Ingin rasanya Iwaizumi melempar mangkuk es ke wajah Oikawa, tapi ia urungkan. Sayang lah, mangkuk mahal. Belum sempat Iwaizumi membalas, mereka mendengar sebuah lagu yang amat teramat sangat tidak asing di telinganya.

 _Tenonet nonet tenonet nonet  
Tenonet nonet tenonet nonet  
Tenonet nonet tenonet nonet  
Susu murni nasional_

Sebuah sepeda dengan dua boks susu di depan itu pun meluncur ke warung sayurnya Oikawa.

"Yooo wassap broh! Belum jam istirahat yak?" sapa si tukang susu itu.

"Oh, si Boncel udah dateng," komentar Oikawa.

"Gue heran sama si Boncel. Jualan susu tapi dia sendiri tingginya dibawah rata-rata," celetuk Iwaizumi.

"Gue denger woy!" teriak si tukang susu bernama Nishinoya. Pemuda yang akrab disapa Noya itu turun dari sepedanya, lalu ikut bergabung dengan Iwaizumi dan Oikawa. "Nama gue Noya, bukan Boncel!"

"Iya terserah deh," sahut Oikawa malas.

"Lagi pada ngomongin apa sih?" tanya Noya sambil duduk disamping Iwaizumi.

"Ini, lagi dengerin curhatan Bang Iwa yang daganannya gak laku-laku," jawab Oikawa asal.

"Lho, jadi dagangan Bang Iwa gak laku? Perasaan, tiap jualan, punya Bang Iwa duluan habis deh," ujar Noya bingung.

"Gak usah sebar fitnah lo, Kampretkawa!" seru Iwaizumi.

"Lho, bener kan? Barusan kan lo tanya, 'kapan gue kaya?' apa dong artinya kalo bukan karena lo pasrah dagangan lo gak laku?"

Iwaizumi mengambil satu cabe setan dagangan Oikawa, lalu menggigitnya dengan beringas saking kesalnya. "ITU CUMA CURHAT!"

"BANG IWA, CABE GUE!" jerit Oikawa histeris.

"BODO AMAT! BAGI GUE AIR DULU, GUE KEPEDESAN!" iwaizumi menjerit tak kalah histerisnya. Sementara Noya, hanya menonton adegan itu tanpa menawari Iwaizumi susu dagangannya. Kan Iwaizumi jualan es, ngapain dikasih. Begitulah batin Noya.

Sementara itu di SD Karasuno.

 _Telolet telolet!_

Bel tanda istirahat baru saja berdering. Para murid pun berlarian keluar kelas dan pergi menuju gerbang sekolah, tempat dimana Iwaizumi cs berjualan. Tak terkecuali Hinata, Bokuto, Tsukishima dan Kageyama.

"HInata, kamu mau jajan apa?" tanya Bokuto sambil celingak celinguk mencari Kuroo, tukang telur gulung langganannya.

"Hmm, aku mau beli susu murni aja ah. Kata ayah, minum susu setiap hari bisa bikin tinggi," jawab Hinata polos.

"Masa' sih? Tukang susu murninya aja pendek tuh. Ayahmu bohong kali," sahut Tsukishima.

Noya yang sudah nangkring di sepeda uniknya ketika mendengar bel istirahat, _shock_ mendengar ucapan Tsukishima itu.

"Tahu. Kamu kan juga pendek Hin. Jangan-jangan, susu itu malah bikin pertumbuhan terhenti," tambah Kageyama.

Rasanya Noya ingin melempar box susu dagangannya ke para bocah itu.

"Ayahku gak mungkin bohong!" sahut Hinata, lalu lari ke tempat Noya berjualan. "Bang Noya, susu coklatnya satu."

"Vanilla satu bang," Kageyama ikutan beli.

'Tadi ngatain, sekarang beli. Dasar bocah labil!' batin Noya. Noya pun membuka salah satu boxnya, dan mempersilakan bocah berbeda genre itu memilih rasa kesukaannya.

"Makasih Bang Noya," ujar Hinata sambil memberikan tiga lembar uang seribu rupiah yang sudah lusuh.

"Bang Noya, abang kan jualan susu, tapi kok tetep pendek?" tanya Tsukishima yang baru datang, membuat kokoro Noya seketika potek.

Noya kesal. Noya ingin marah. Melampiaskan. Tapi Noya hanya sendiri disini.

Noya: WOY AUTHOR, NARASINYA NGACO TUH! GUE DISINI GAK SENDIRI KELES. BANYAK BOCAH PADA JAJAN DIMARI!

Author: Kalem dong, Noy! Kan biar bernada. Yaudah, balik ke topik!

"Apa hubungannya jualan susu sama tinggi badan?!" seru Noya keki.

Belum sempat Tsukishima menjawab, muncullah Bokuto sambil bertanya, "Bang Kuroo gak jualan ya?"

"Kayaknya nggak," sahut Noya asal. Dia emang belum melihat Kuroo sejak di warung sayurnya Oikawa tadi.

"Yahh gak jajan telur gulung hari ini," ujar Bokuto kecewa.

"Jajan susu aja dek," Noya malah promosi.

"Jangan, es aja. Lebih segerr!" sahut Iwaizumi yang entah kapan sudah balik ke gerobaknya.

"Iya, es cendol kan?" tahu-tahu saja, pedagang es cendol dengan rambut merah nan jabrik nimbrug diantara mereka.

"Woy, kapan lo dateng?!" sapa Noya pada si penjual es cendol itu. "Mana Kuroo?"

"Emang gue emaknya Kuroo, harus tahu dia kemana?" sahut si penjual es cendol yang bernama Tendo itu.

"Kali aja lo tahu," kata Iwaizumi pendek.

"Hooo jadi gini ya rasanya jadi orang ganteng, telat dagang aja dicariin," celetuk Kuroo sambil memarkir gerobaknya disamping gerobak Tendo. "YOO SIAPA YANG MAU BELI TELUR GULUNG SPESIAL BANG KUROO?"

Sontak, para murid langsung mengerubungi gerobaknya Kuroo. Bukan karena Kuroo ganteng seperti katanya barusan, tapi karena Kuroo-lah satu-satunya pedagang makanan di SD itu. Tak terkecuali si Bokuto.

Tendo hanya menatap kerumunan bocah di gerobak Kuroo dengan iri. Berharap ada satu bocah nyasar ke gerobaknya.

Aha! Tendo punya ide.

Ia pun sontak berteriak, "OW OW CENDOLNYA CENDOLNYA OW OW TERBUAT DARI BERAS ASLI~" sambil berjoged diiringi alunan musik dari dagangannya Noya.

Noya gak mau kalah gengs. Ia mengubah _jingle_ produk susunya dengan yang versi _remix_ , lalu ikut berjoged dengan Tendo. "Yo! Yo! Susu murni nasional yo~!"

Sementara itu, di ruang kepala sekolah SD Karasuno.

Daichi Sawamura, selaku kepala sekolah heran dengan keributan yang terjadi di depan gerbang wilayah kekuasaannya(?)

Daichi pusing. Sudah kerjaan numpuk, ditambah _jingle_ susu yang aneh dan disetel keras-keras itu membuat kepala sang kepsek makin nyut-nyutan.

Makanya, daripada ia menyiksa dirinya sendiri, lebih baik ia membubarkan dulu keributan di depan agar kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

"Ada keributan apa ini?!" tanya Daichi dengan suara lantang.

Noya pun langsung mematikan musiknya.

"Saya tidak melarang kalian berjualan disini. Tetapi saya melarang kalian mengamen disini!"

Keempat pedagang itu langsung terdiam. Sementara Oikawa yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari warung sayurnya hanya bisa tertawa sambil guling-guling. Tak lupa, pete dagangannya pun menjadi cemilan saat ia menonton keributan di depan SD.

Daichi pun kembali ke ruangannya, lalu memerintahkan guru piket untuk menekan bel masuk.

 _Telolet telolet!_

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Para murid pun segera berlarian ke kelas. Termasuk Bokuto, berlari sambil memakan telur gulungnya.

"Gara-gara lo sih Ten, kita dimarahin," gerutu Noya ketika para murid sudah tidak ada yang tersisa.

"Lho kok gue? Gara-gara Kuroo tuh!" si Tendo malah nyalahin Kuroo.

"Kenapa gue? Gue aja baru datang," sahut Kuroo tak terima.

"Gara-gara dagangan lo lebih rame, kan gue jadi ada ide buat promosi begitu. Apalagi ada musik dari dagangannya Noya."

"Berisik ah kalian!" omel Iwaizumi sambil menjitak kepala trio pedagang itu.

"Eh, gue baru inget sesuatu," kata Kuroo sambil mengelus benjol di kepalanya.

"Apaan?"

"Anak-anak tadi... MEREKA BELUM PADA BAYAR!"

Mendengar ucapan Kuroo, ketiga pedagang minuman itu langsung ngakak guling-guling.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2 - Kunyit dan Kencur

Warning: typo bertebaran, OOC, HUmor Receh!

* * *

Pukul lima pagi, Oikawa sudah mulai membuka warungnya. Ia menggantung bungkus micin, merapikan telur, minyak goreng, dan garam di meja, lalu mensortir sayuran yang sudah mulai layu dan sisa dagangan kemarin yang tidak laku. Kemudian, pemuda yang biasa dipanggil Mas Oik itu membawa sayur-sayur layu itu ke dalam rumahnya, untuk dibuat pupuk kompos nantinya.

Ceilah, Oikawa rajin banget, bikin pupuk kompos pake sisa dagangan.

Sambil menunggu pemasok sayuran, ia pun menyapu halaman warungnya sambil menyanyi-nyanyi.

" _Kesana kemari membawa alamat, jeng! Jeng!  
Namun yang kutemui bukan dirinya, jeng! Jeng!  
Sayang~ yang kuterima~ alamat palsu~_"

 _TIN! TIN!_

Lagi asyik menyanyi, tahu-tahu sebuah klakson mobil menghancurkan konser tunggalnya.

"Woi Mas Oik! Pagi-pagi udah konser aja!" seru Hanamaki, si pemasok sayuran sambil menghentikan mobil _pick up_ -nya persis di depan Oikawa yang sedang menyapu.

"MAKKI! LO MAU BUNUH GUE?!" jerit Oikawa histeris.

"Maunya sih gitu. Tapi nanti siapa yang bantu jualin sayuran gue," kata Hanamaki sambil tertawa. Oikawa langsung memukul kepala Hanamaki dengan sapu lidinya.

"Jadi, lo mau ambil berapa?" tanya Hanamaki sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kayak biasa aja, Mak," jawab Oikawa seadanya.

Hanamaki mengangguk, lalu turun dari mobil _pick up_ -nya. Pemuda berambut _pink_ gagal itu pun mengambil beberapa jenis sayuran serta tahu tempe dari bagian belakang _pick up_ -nya.

"Kasih yang masih segar ya. Nanti pelanggan gue kabur kalo gue jualin yang jelek," ujar Oikawa sambil menonton kegiatan Hanamaki. Gak ada minat sama sekali dalam diri Oikawa untuk membantu Hanamaki.

"Gue tahu! Sayur gue kan _high quality_ semua," sahut Hanamaki tanpa menoleh.

"Tomatnya yang bulat sempurna ya."

"Iya."

"Sawinya juga, jangan yang bolong ya."

"Iya."

"Kolnya jangan sampe robek."

"Iya."

"Bawangnya juga, jangan sampe ada yang tunasnya udah tumbuh ya!"

"BERISIK LO! SINI PILIH SENDIRI!" Hanamaki kesal, lalu melempar sebutir tomat persis ke wajah Oikawa.

"Mager ah!" seru Oikawa sambil memungut tomat yang dilempar Hanamaki. Lumayan, gratis. Walau udah penyok karena benturan ke wajahnya dan tanah, setidaknya ia bisa memberikan tomat itu pada para pedagang jajanan yang sering nongkrong di warungnya.

Ingin rasanya Hanamaki menyumpal mulut Oikawa pakai segenggam cabe setan. Tapi ia urungkan. Rugi. Harga cabe lagi mahal.

"Yaudah, ini mau ditaruh dimana?" tanya Hanamaki setelah selesai dengan urusannya.

"Di kursi itu aja," jawab Oikawa sekenanya.

Hanamaki mengangguk, lalu membawa dua dus berisi sayuran sekaligus ke tempat yang dimaksud Oikawa. Oikawa meletakan sapunya, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil uang. Biar kelakuannya bikin orang naik darah, tapi Oikawa pantang banget sama yang namanya ngutang.

"Nih Makki. Makasih ya udah mau menjadi pemasok buat mata pencaharian gue," ujar Oikawa sambil memberikan dua lembar 50 ribu rupiah pada Hanamaki.

"Lebay ah lo," balas Hanamaki, lalu menyimpan uang itu di saku celananya. "Gue cabut dulu ya."

"Titi dj ya Makki!"

"Apaan tuh?"

"TI-a-TI Di Jalan."

"Ew lebay lo!" seru Hanamaki sambil berjalan menuju _pick up_ -nya. Oikawa hanya terkikik mendengarnya.

 _Pick up_ Hanamaki pun meninggalkan halaman, lalu Oikawa mulai merapikan sayuran yang baru saja dibelinya dari Hanamaki.

Sekitar pukul setengah tujuh, gerbang SD Karasuno pun mulai ramai dengan para orangtua yang mengantar muridnya. Oikawa menunggu saat-saat dimana para pengantar itu mampir belanja ke warung sayurnya. Sambil menunggu, ia memainkan game _motor legend_ di ponselnya.

Di depan gerbang SD Karasuno, tampak sebuah motor butut yang dikendarai seorang pria tinggi berjanggut dan seorang bocah berambut _orange_ yang duduk di boncengan. Ketika motor butut itu berhenti, si bocah pun turun, lalu mencium tangan si pria berjanggut.

"Ayah, Shoyo sekolah dulu ya," pamit si anak alias Shoyo Hinata.

"Belajar yang bener ya nak. Kalo istirahat, jajan susu aja biar kamu cepat besar," nasihat sang ayah yang bernama Asahi.

"Tapi, kata Tsukishima, minum susu bikin cepat besar itu pembodohan publik, Yah. Buktinya, yang jualan susu aja badannya kecil. Bahkan tingginya hampir sama kayak Shoyo."

Asahi hanya tersenyum pahit. "Kamu kan masih masa pertumbuhan. Mungki si abang tukang susu juga masih masa pertumbuhan, makanya belum tinggi."

Shoyo hanya mengangguk dengan polosnya mendengar jawaban sang ayah. Setelah diberi uang jajan sebesar lima ribu rupiah, anak yang baru kelas dua SD itu segera berlari memasuki area sekolah. Bukan karena hampir telat atau karena kesenengan dikasih uang, tapi karena ia melihat Kageyama sudah memasuki gerbang.

Asahi hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah anaknya itu. Lalu ia memarkir motornya di halaman warung Oikawa untuk membeli suruhan istrinya.

"Mas Oik!" panggil Asahi pada Oikawa yang masih asyik bermain di ponselnya.

"Oh Mas Jenggot Kuncir. Mau beli apa mas?" tanya Oikawa sambil menaruh ponselnya diatas tumpukan garam daganannya.

"Nama saya Asahi, mas. Bukan jenggot kuncir," ralat Asahi.

"Tapi kan mas berjenggot dan rambutnya dikuncir," ujar Oikawa tanpa rasa bersalah. Asahi hanya memasang senyum.

Sementara Asahi berbelanja di warung Oikawa, terjadi percakapan lainnya antara ayah dan anak di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Pak, minta uang," ujar Lev setelah mencium tangan ayahnya.

Sang ayah, Yaku, mengeluarkan dompetnya, lalu memberikan uang lima ribu rupiah pada Lev.

"Kok cuma goceng, Pak," protes Lev.

"Kamu mau sekolah apa mau jajan sih? Segitu udah banyak!" omel Yaku.

"Segini dikit, Pak. Esnya Bang Iwa harganya tiga ribu. Telur gulung Bang Kuroo satunya seribu. Masa cuma dapet es satu sama telur gulung dua." Lev masih mempertahankan argumennya.

Yaku hanya tepok jidat, heran dengan kelakuan anaknya. "Gak ada tambahan! Sekolah dulu yang benar! Sana masuk kelas!" omelnya sambil menendang pantat Lev. Lev hanya menangis, kenapa dia punya bapak galak banget.

Sementara Yaku gak peduli anaknya nangis. Dia malah berjalan ke warungnya Oikawa. Kasusnya sama seperti Asahi, ia mau membeli suruhan istrinya.

"Eh Mas Mini, mau beli apa mas?" tanya Oikawa ketika Yaku baru saja sampai di warungnya.

"Nama saya Yaku!" protes Yaku.

"Tapi kan tingginya mas minimalis banget," lagi-lagi Oikawa mengatakannya tanpa dosa.

Rasanya, Yaku ingin sekali melempar telur ke wajah Oikawa.

"Mas Oik suka banget ya ngasih nama panggilan unik ke para pembeli," ujar Asahi mencairkan suasana.

"Iyadong. Aku kan cinta para pembeliku. Jadi aku kasih panggilan kesayangan deh," sahut Oikawa.

"Dih jijik!" seru Yaku sambil berlagak mau muntah. Pantas saja istrinya enggan berbelanja disini, malah menyuruh Yaku yang paling gak bisa bedain kunyit sama kencur buat belanja.

"Yaudah, Mas Mini mau beli apa? Atau jangan-jangan, Mas Mini kesini cuma buat ketemu aku?" tanya Oikawa kepedean.

Demi bumi dan seluruh isinya, Yaku pengen banget ngacak-ngacak dagangannya Oikawa saking kesalnya. Untung saja Yaku masih sabar. "Sayur sop satu, sama kunyit seribu."

Oikawa pun membungkus kol, wortel, daun bawang, dan seledri ke dalam kantong kresek bening, lalu menyerahkannya pada Yaku. "Kunyitnya ambil sendiri mas. Itu si samping kiri mas."

Yaku menerima bungkusan itu, lalu menoleh ke samping kirinya. Di meja itu, kunyit dan kencur yang sudah dibungkus plastik kecil-kecil itu berebelahan, membuat Yaku salah dan akhirnya mengambil kencur. Oikawa yang sedang melayani pembayaran Asahi pun tak mengetahui kalau Yaku salah ambil.

"Jadi berapa nih?" tanya Yaku sambil menyerahkan kencur dan bungkusan sayur sop pada Oikawa untuk dibungkus jadi satu dan dijumlah.

"Sayurnya lima ribu, ini seribu. Jadi enam ribu. Tapi spesial buat Mas Mini, totalnya jadi lima ribu aja," ujar Oikawa sambil memasukan belanjaan Yaku ke dalam kresek hitam. Oikawa gak sadar juga kalau si Yaku salah ambil.

"Berhenti manggil gue Mas Mini!" protes Yaku sambil memberikan selembar uang lima ribuan.

"Kan udah kubilang, itu panggilan spesial," ujar Oikawa sambil memberikan kresek belanjaan Yaku. "Makasih Mas Mini, besok datang lagi ya!"

Yaku pergi dari warung itu sambil misuh-misuh sendiri. Kalau bukan karena letaknya di depan sekolah anaknya, ogah banget dia belanja disana.

Setelah bel masuk berbunyi dan para ayah selesai berbelanja, Oikawa pun membereskan sayur-sayur yang sudah tinggal sedikit, lalu kembali dengan kesediriannya sambil bermain _motor legend_ di ponselnya.

Tapi, baru juga mau main, sebuah suara pun mengusiknya.

"MAS OIKKKK!"

Oikawa tahu betul siapa pemilik suara cempreng ini. Karena sebelum berteriak, ia mendengar sebuah _jingle_ khas susu murni.

"Noya! Bisa gak sih gak pake teriak. Kuping eike budeg nih lama-lama!" protes Oikawa.

Sementara Noya, dia hanya nyengir sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi. "Mas, beli tomat lima ribu dong!"

"Lo belanja di warung gue?" tanya Oikawa heran. Setahu dia kan, Noya itu baru saja lulus SMA dan masih jomblo. Jadi, mana mungkin dia beli sayur buat istrinya?

"Titipan emak," jawab Noya yang membuat Oikawa teringat kalau anak ini masih numpang di rumah orangtuanya.

Oikawa mengambil plastik dan memasukan tomat ke dalam plastik. Karena yang bagus sudah dibeli oleh bapak-bapak, jadi ia memasukan tomat yang tadi pagi mengenai wajahnya itu ke dalam plastik.

"Nih." Oikawa menyerahkan plastik tomat itu kepada Noya.

"Yoohoo makasih mas!" seru si Noya sambil memberikan uang lima ribu pada Oikawa. Ia lalu menyimpan tomat tersebut di dalam boks jualannya.

"Kenapa di taro di dalam boks susu?" tanya Oikawa heran.

"Biar dingin dan kesegarannya tetap terjaga."

Oikawa hanya mengiyakan.

"Lur telur telur guuluuuungggg!" teriak Kuroo sambil memarkir gerobaknya disamping sepeda Noya.

"Maaf bang, gak pengen," ujar Noya dan Oikawa bersamaan.

"Gak ada yang nawarin kalian kok," sahut Kuroo, lalu duduk disamping Noya. "Kayaknya, kalo gue jualan telur gulung terus, gue bisa bangkrut."

"Kemarin Iwa, sekarang elo. Kenapa kalian pada ngeluh sama profesi kalian sih?" celetuk Oikawa. "Mungkin besok Noya atau Tendo yang ngeluh."

"Enak aja, gue anti ngeluh _club_!" protes Noya, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada Kuroo. "Kayaknya, kemarin Abang yang paling laris deh. Kenapa sekarang berkesimpulan kalo Abang mau bangkrut?"

Kuroo menghela napas panjang. "Gimana gue gak bangkrut, anak-anak kemarin pada ngutang semua. Apalagi si Bokuto. Udah beli sepuluh, ngutang lagi. Dia gak tahu apa kalo telur lagi mahal."

"Namanya juga bocah, bang. Cuma tahu enaknya," sahut Noya.

"Lo enak, gak pernah dihutangin," kata Kuroo pada Noya.

"Iya gak dihutangin, tapi gue dikatain mulu sama si Kageyama, Lev, Tsukishima. Untung aja si Kageyama rajin beli dan bayar, jadi gue gak kesel-kesel amat sama tu bocah."

Oikawa hanya menyimak curhatan para pedagang jajanan SD itu. Bagi pedagang sayur sepertinya, ia cukup paham dengan perasaan itu. Walau tidak pernah dikatain seperti Noya, paling enggak dia merasa sering banget dihutangin, terutama sama Kyotani, bapaknya Kindaichi.

"Apa gue ganti usaha aja ya, jadi tukang somay?" tanya Kuroo.

"Kayaknya, gerobak somay lebih berat bang," ujar Noya asal.

"Lo ngeremehin gue? Gak lihat nih otot-otot gue?!" sahut Kuroo keki.

"Itu otot karena keseringan dorong gerobak telur gulung kan? Kalo lo dorong gerobak somay, pasti otot lo makin gede. Gue dukung kok," timpa Oikawa.

"Gue seneng sih lo dukung, tapi alasannya itu kok bikin gue kesel ya," gerutu Kuroo sambil mengambil cabe dagangan Oikawa.

"JANGAN AMBIL CABE GUE!" seru Oikawa sambil merebut kembali cabe dagangannya.

"Pelit amat sih lo! Cuma satu juga."

Belum sempat Oikawa membalas, datanglah Yaku dengan muka super bete.

"Eh Mas Mini. Mau belanja lagi?" tanya Oikawa.

"Lo bohongin gue ya?!" ujar Yaku sambil menggebrak meja.

"Lho? Soal harga tadi? Itu udah harga paling murah mas."

"Bukan itu!"

"Terus apa?"

Kuroo dan Noya hanya menonton adegan drama itu sambil nyemil pete dagangan Oikawa. Mumpung orangnya gak sadar.

"Lo nyuruh gue ngambil kunyit, padahal yang lo tunjuk itu kencur kan?!"

Oikawa cengo. Lalu tertawa sejadi-jadinya. "Yaelah Mas Mini, eike beneran nunjuk kunyit kok. Mas aja yang salah ambil. Kunyit sama kencur emang deketan tempatnya. Jangan-jangan, mas gak bisa bedain kunyit sama kencur ya?"

Yaku diam seribu bahasa. Oikawa pun mengambil kunyit dan kencur, lalu menunjukannya pada Yaku. "Tadi mas ngambil yang mana?" tanya Oikawa tanpa memberi tahu mana kunyit mana kencur.

"Yang ini," jawab Yaku sambil menunjuk kencur.

"Ini mah kencur mas!" jawab Oikawa sambil tertawa ngakak. Noya dan Kuroo pun ikutan ngakak sampai hampir keselek pete.

Yaku kembali diam. Malu sudah marah-marah gak jelas di warung si Oikawa.

"Yaudah, nih saya kasih kunyit gratis buat mas," kata Oikawa setelah tawanya reda. Ia memberikan sebungkus kunyit pada Yaku.

"M-makasih mas," ujar Yaku sambil menerima kunyit itu, lalu segera pergi dari warung sayur Oikawa.

Sementara para pedagang itu tak henti-hentinya menertawakan dan ghibah Yaku, smapai Iwaizumi da Tendo datang lalu ikut bergabung.

* * *

Trivia:

Oikawa sebagai tukang sayur: karena pas mau ke psoko KKN temen, gak sengaja lihat 'toko sayur Mas Oik' di maps, jadi dapet ide deh XD

* * *

Episode 2 - Kunyit dan Kencur END


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3 - Utang Bikin Pusing**

 **Warning: typo berkeliaran**

* * *

"SAYURKAWAAAAAA!"

Pagi-pagi sekali, Kuroo sudah tiba di depan warung Oikawa. Oikawa yang baru saja merapikan dagangannya pun sampai kaget dibuatnya, sampai ia hampir melempar jengkol ke wajah Kuroo.

"Duh Mas Kur, ada apa sih pagi-pagi udah teriak? Nanti kuping gue bisa budeg lho!" gerutu Oikawa. "Lagian, tumben lo pagi-pagi udah disini? Kangen sama gue ya?"

"Dih, ngapain juga kangen sama lo, selagi diri sendiri masih bisa dikangenin."

Dua orang narsis kalo ketemu begini, nih. Jadi narsis-narsisan.

"Baru tahu ternyata Mas Kur _selfcest_ juga," komentar Oikawa.

"Kayak lo nggak aja, Oik."

Oikawa langsung melempar sebutir jengkol pada Kuroo. "Yaudah, ngapain Mas Kur kesini pagi-pagi? Gue aja baru mau buka."

Dengan sigap, Kuroo langsung menangkap jengkol itu, dan memasukannya ke saku celananya. "Gue mau beli telur selusin, ada gak?"

"Oh, buat jualan ya?"

"Bukan, buat dicampur pake susu murninya si Boncel, trus bikin STMJ pake susu murni," jawab Kuroo asal. "Ya iya lah buat jualan! Kan gue jualan telur gulung, bukan STMJ!"

Oikawa tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban asal Kuroo. "Kirain gitu, buat disumpel ke mulutnya Bang Iwa."

"Mulut si Iwa mah sumpel pake cabe aja. Cocok kan, dia suka marah-marah."

"Kebagusan ah. Mending jengkol, biar bau. Trus dia gak bisa marah-marah lagi karena bau mulut."

"Ide lo bagus juga."

"Siapa dulu dong, Tooru Oikawa, tukang sayur paling kece se-Miyagi!"

Kuroo mau muntah dengarnya. "Yaudah ah, ntar lagi ghibahnya. Gue beli telur dulu."

"SIap bang!" sahut Oikawa setelah dagangannya rapi. Dalam hati, Kuroo heran. Padahal sambil ghibah, tapi cepat juga si Oikawa merapikan dagangannya.

Oikawa mengambil plastik, lalu memasukan dua belas butir telur ke dalam plastik tersebut.

"Nih, harganya 21 ribu, tapi spesial buat Mas Kur, jadi 20 ribu aja," ujar Oikawa sambil memberikan plastik telur itu pada Kuroo.

"Gue ngutang dulu ya," kata Kuroo sambil meletakkan bungkusan telur itu.

"Kok gitu?! Padahal udah gue kasih diskon, lho!"

"Yailah diskon seribu doang. Gue gak ada duit nih. Kan gue belum jualan," sahut Kuroo sambil meletakan bungkusan telur itu di gerobaknya.

"Yaelah sa ae lo ngelesnya. Slot ngutang gue cuma satu, dan udah di _booking_ sama Mas _Mad Dog_."

"Yeuu ngutang aja pake slot. Lagian, siapa tuh Mas _Mad Dog_?"

"Ada lah. Dia salah satu pelanggan gue. Doi serem plus galak sih, makanya gue panggil begitu."

 _Mad Dog_ alias Kyotani, orang yang lagi menjadi topik per-ghibah-an, tahu-tahu saja muncul sambil menggandeng anaknya, Kindaichi.

"Apa lo bawa-bawa gue?!" tanya Kyotani galak.

"Gak apa, Mas _Mad Dog_. Mau belanja apa?" tanya Oikawa sambil memasang senyum seramah mungkin.

"Pete lima papan, tomat tujuh ribu, lada lima ribu, bawang lima ribu, kol dua, sama kunyit lima ribu," jawab Kyotani _to the point_.

"Duh, Mas _Mad Dog_ mau masak besar ya, belanja banyak banget," kata Oikawa sambil memasukan psanan Kyotani ke dalam kantong kresek. Dalam hati ia berharap, semoga hari ini Kyotani bayar dan melunasi semua hutangnya, karena selain udah dihutangin Kuroo, Kyotani kalau belanja gak tahu diri.

"Istri gue ngidam pete. Kenapa?" sahut Kyotani jutek.

"Gak apa kok, Mas _Mad Dog_ , totalnya jadi 32 ribu ya," ujar Oikawa sambil memberikan kantong kresek itu pada Kyotani.

"Gue gak ada duit. Biasa, ngutang dulu ya."

Kan? Belanja banyak, tapi ngutang. Dasar magadir, batin Oikawa.

Sementara Kuroo, hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Oikawa yang kesal tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Duh Mas _Mad Dog_ , yang kemarin-kemarin belum dibayar lho." Oikawa mencoba untuk sabar. Walau dia pengen banget lempar gerobaknya Kuroo ke muka Kyotani.

"Besok ya."

"Besok-besok terus. Kenapa sih Babeh suka banget ngutang? Aku kan jadi sering dikatain punya bapak suka ngutang," gerutu Kindaichi yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Berisik lo! Sana ke sekolah!" bentak Kyotani pada sang anak.

"Uang jajan dulu, Beh."

"DIBILANG GUE GAK ADA DUIT!" Kyotani pun memukul kepala Kindaichi, membuat anak yang baru kelas dua itu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"BABEH JAHAT!" teriak Kindaichi, lalu berlari menuju SD Karasuno. Walau Lev selalu cerita kalau bapaknya galak, tapi menurut Kindaichi, bapaknya-lah yang paling galak. Mana suka ngutang.

"Ya Allah pak, galak amat," komentar Kuroo yang daritadi hanya menyimak opera sabun gratis.

"Berisik lo! Yaudah, gue cabut!" kata Kyotani, lalu meninggalkan warung Oikawa.

"Yaudah, gue cabut juga ya," kata Kuroo sambil bersiap mendorong gerobaknya.

"Bayar dulu dong Mas Kur! Tadi kan lo sendiri lihat kalo gue dihutangin banyak banget," sahut Oikawa sambil pasang muka melas.

"Nanti ya pas pulang sekolah. Gue juga sering dihutangin sama Bokuto," ujar Kuroo, lalu mendorong gerobaknya menuju gerbang SD. Meninggalkan Oikawa yang meratapi nasib dihutangin 52 ribu pagi-pagi.

 _Tenonet nonet tenonet nonet  
Tenonet nonet tenonet nonet  
Tenonet nonet tenonet nonet  
Susu murni nasional_

Baru saja Kuroo memarkir gerobaknya, sebuah _jingle_ susu pun terdengar dari kejauhan. Kuroo sih bodo amat kalau si Noya datang. Gak ada urusan juga sama pemuda penjual susu itu.

"Yo~! Susu murni nasional~" suara cempreng Noya yang menyanyikan _jingle_ dagangannya itu terdengar jelas di telinga Kuroo yang sibuk menuang minyak goreng ke dalam wajan.

"Pagi Bang Kuroo! Mau minum susu?" sapa Noya sambil memarkir sepeda uniknya disamping gerobak Kuroo.

"Kalo gratis, gue mau," sahut Kuroo.

"Yeee Bang Kuroo, nanti gue bangkrut dong."

Belum sempat Kuroo menjawab, sebuah sepeda motor pun berhenti tepat disamping gerobak Noya. Pengemudinya adalah seorang ayah yang kelihatannya masih muda, dan seorang anak berambut klimis di boncengannya. Anak itu turun dari motor, lalu mencium tangan ayahnya.

"Ayah, beliin susu murni dong," pinta si anak.

"Masih pagi, Tobio. Masa' udah mau jajan," kata si ayah yang bernama Ennoshita.

Sang anak, Tobio Kageyama, hanya bisa merajuk. "Tapi Tobio mau susu. Kalo gak dibeliin, Tobio gak mau sekolah ah."

Ennoshita menghela napas panjang. Ia mematikan mesin motornya. "Yaudah, habis ini langsung ke kelas ya."

Kageyama tersenyum lebar, lalu menghampiri Noya yang sudah senyum-senyum dapat rejeki pagi-pagi. "Bang Noya, susu vanilla satu!"

Noya pun membuka salah satu boks-nya, membiarkan Tobio memilih rasa yang dia mau.

"Berapa bang?" tanya Ennoshita pada Noya.

"Tiga ribu pak."

Tanpa menawar atau protes, Ennoshita mengeluarkan dompetnya, lalu memberi selembar uang lima ribu pada Noya. "Kembaliannya ambil aja."

"Wah makasih banyak pak!" ujar Noya kegirangan.

Sepeninggal Kageyama dan Ennoshita, Kuroo pun menepuk pundak Noya. "Enak banget lo, pagi-pagi udah dapet rejeki."

"Namanya juga rejeki anak sholeh," kata Noya bangga.

"Kalo si Sayurkawa lihat, dia pasti ngamuk."

"Kok gitu?"

"Ada apaan nih pagi-pagi?" tanya Tendo yang baru datang, lalu memarkir gerobak es cendolnya disamping Noya.

"Si Oikawa pagi-pagi udah dihutangin orang. Mana utang yang kemarin-kemarin belum dibayar sama orangnya," cerita Kuroo, tapi tidak menceritakan tentang dirinya sendiri yang ikut ngutang.

"Wahahahahahaha!" Noya dan Tendo langsung ngakak guling-guling.

"Dateng telat dikit aja, gue ketinggalan gosip," kata Iwaizumi yang baru datang. Ia mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya sebelum bergabung dengan lingkaran pedagang tersebut.

"Si Oikawa udah bangkrut pagi-pagi." Tendo mengulang cerita Kuroo.

"Lah, sukurin! Itu tuh azab kalo suka bikin orang kesel!" si Iwaizumi malah bersyukur atas 'musibah' yang menimpa Oikawa.

"Azab njir hahaha. Seneng amat dah lo," komentar Kuroo.

"Seneng lah! Dia selalu bikin orang esmosi sih," sahut Iwaizumi.

"Emosi, bang," ralat Tendo.

Dalam hati, Kuroo bersyukur bisa menjadi salah satu 'musibah'-nya Oikawa pagi-pagi. Lumayan kan membuat Iwaizumi senang.

Karena keasyikan ghibah, tanpa mereka sadari, bel masuk pun sudah berganti menjadi bel istirahat. Para murid pun beramai-ramai mengerubungi dagangan empat serangkai itu.

Tak terkecuali, Bokuto. Begitu bel berbunyi, dia langsung menyatroni gerobaknya Kuroo.

"BANG KUROO! MAU TELUR GULUNG SEPULUH!" pinta Bokuto.

Si Kuroo hanya menghela napas kesal, "Yang kemarin aja belum lo bayar, Tong!"

Bokuto pun mengeluarkan uang sepuluh ribu dari sakunya, hasil malak dari Akaashi—ayah Bokuto—semalam.

"Nih, aku bayar kok," kata Bokuto sambil memberikan uang sepuluh ribu itu pada Kuroo.

"Ini bayar yang kemarin ya," ujar Kuroo sambil memasukan uang tersebut ke laci gerobaknya.

"Yah kok gitu?!"

"Emang gini! Gak usah protes lo!"

Bokuto cemberut, lalu meninggalkan gerobak Kuroo yang semakin ramai. Dia kecewa sekali, masa' hari ini tidak makan telur gulung.

Tidak, tidak boleh begitu. Dia tida boleh puasa telur gulung walau hanya sehari.

Ayo Bokuto, cari cara agar kau bisa menikmati telur gulung hari ini.

Aha! Bokuto punya ide.

Si bocah berambut ala kuas _make up_ itu segera berlari menuju ruang guru. Lalu menghampiri seorang guru berambut abu-abu.

"PAK SUGAAA!' panggil Bokuto pada guru tersebut.

Suga alias Koshi Sugawara, sang guru, terkejut mendengar teriakan muridnya itu. Padahal dirinya sedang mengoreksi pr murid-muridnya.

"Iya Bokuto, ada apa?"

"Minta uang dong, pak," pinta Bokuto tanpa rasa bersalah.

Gubrak!

Suga langsung jatuh dengan tidak _elite_ -nya mendengar permintaan Bokuto. "Uang? Memang papamu gak ngasih uang jajan."

"Ngasih, tapi udah habis buat bayar utang. Jadi saya gak punya uang lagi."

Keringat imajiner menaglir di pelipis guru muda berambut kelabu itu. "Terus, kenapa minta sama bapak?"

"Kan ada yang bilang, kalau guru itu orangtua di sekolah. Pak Suga kan guru saya, berarti Pak Suga bapak saya kalau di sekolah," jelas Bokuto panjang pendek.

Suga hanya bisa tepok jidat mendengar penjelasan muridnya itu. "Iyasih... tapi..."

' _Gue aja belum punya anak,'_ lanjut Suga dalam hati.

"Ayolah Pak... saya pengen jajan telur gulungnya Bang Kuroo nih Pak... ya ya ya..." pinta Bokuto sambil menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ ala-ala mbak-mbak di drama Korea yang ditonton Suga.

Karena pada dasarnya Suga nggak tegaan, ia pun mengeluarkan dompetnya, lalu memberikan uang lima ribu pada Bokuto. "Nih, besok-besok jangan ngutang lagi ya, biar uang jajannya cukup."

"WAAAH MAKASIH PAK! AKU PADAMU! MUAH!" teriak Bokuto, lalu langsung lari menuju lapak para pedagang.

"Anakmu?" tanya guru perempuan berkacamata yang kebetulan mejanya disamping Suga. Guru itu adalah Kiyoko Shimizu, idola para murid dan guru-guru. Sayang, Kiyoko sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk Suga seorang. Walau Suga-nya gak pernah peka.

"Anak didikku, tapi bukan anak kandungku," jawab Suga sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku kan masih _single_."

"Oh," komentrar Kiyoko pendek. Ingin sekali ia bilang _'aku juga_ single _nih. Kenapa kita gak_ _jadian aja,'_ tapi ia urungkan.

Kembali ke Bokuto, kini anak itu sudah kembali antri di sekitar gerobaknya Kuroo. Kuroo yang melihat bocah itu, langsung saja berseru, "Jangan ngutang lagi lo!"

"Nggak Bang. Nih, aku punya uang," kata Bokuto sambil memamerkan uang lima ribu pemberian Suga. "Beli lima ribu ya bang!"

Melihat uang yang dipamerkan Bokuto, Kuroo langsung semangat. "Ashiaaapp!"

Tak sampai lima menit, pesanan Bokuto pun siap. Kuroo memberikan plastik berisi telur gulung itu pada Bokuto, sementara Bokuto menerimanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Makasih bang!" ujar Bokuto sambil memberikan uang lima ribu pada Kuroo. Setelahnya, anak itu hilang entah kemana.

 _Telolet telolet!_

Ketika bel masuk berdering, anak-anak yang sedang jajan pun segera membubarkan diri, meninggalkan aliansi para pedagang yang bersiap untuk ghibah lagi.

"Ke warungnya Mas Oik yuk," ajak Noya pada rekan-rekannya. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, mereka pun berkumpul di warungnya Oikawa.

"Woy, lusuh amat muka lo kayak duit seribu!" seru Iwaizumi ketika melihat Oikawa yang tidak bersemangat.

"Gimana gak lusuh, hari ini ada dua orang yang ngutang," sahut Oikawa bete.

"Azab tuh! Makanya, jangan suka bikin orang kesel," komentar Tendo.

"Iya, bentuk azabnya tuh si Mas Kur!" celetuk Oikawa.

"Kok Bang Kuroo?" tanya Noya heran.

"Dia masuk di _list_ orang yang ngutang sama gue!"

Iwaizumi, Noya, dan Tendo pun refleks menoleh pada si penjual telur gulung. Sementara Kuroo jadi salah tingkah.

"Itu... gue bisa jelasin..."

Ketiga pedagang itu pun menepuk pundak dan punggung Kuroo, "Bagus! Pertahankan jadi biang azabnya Oikawa!"

"KALIAN KEDJAAAMMMM!" jerit Oikawa sambil melempari tomat sisa dagangannya.

 **Episode 3: Utang Bikin Pusing - END**

* * *

Trivia

Kuroo as tukang telur gulung: karena Kuroo narsis, dan telur gulung adalah jajanan SD favorit. Jadi ketika telur gulungnya banyak yang beli, biar dia mikir pembeli tuh modus sama dia, bukan karena telur gulungnya enak atau telur gulung itu jajanan yang banyak diincar /DITABOKMASA.

Ja, sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya~


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 4: Pedagang Baru**

* * *

Noya mencoret-coret berbagai rumus di buku tulisnya, mencari jawaban dari sebuah soal matematika yang sedang dikerjakannya. Noya memang sudah lulus SMA tahun ini, tetapi ia tidak melanjutkan kuliah dan memutuskan untuk jadi pedagang susu karena keterbatasan biaya. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia sangat ingin melanjutkan kuliah.

Maka dari itu, ia berjualan agar uang hasil jualannya itu ia gunakan untuk mendaftar kuliah. Selain itu, ia juga rajin belajar agar bisa dapat beasiswa nantinya. Padahal, pas SMA bisa dibilang nilainya selalu pas-pasan.

Tapi, tak ada sesuatu yang tidak mungkin, kan?

"BANG YUU!"

Sebuah suara cempreng memanggil nama depannya. Tak lama, sosok anak laki-laki kecil masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kenapa, Kou? Ganggu Abang lagi belajar aja," sahut Noya bete.

Sementara Kousuke Sakunami, sang adik, hanya tertawa kecil. "Udah jam enam lewat 15 bang, anterin aku sekolah ya."

"Biasanya juga berangkat sendiri, kan?"

"Sesekali nggak apa-apa kan?" sahut ibu Noya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dibalik pintu kamarnya. "Lagian, jam segini kan belum ada yang mau jajan. Jadi daripada kamu gabut nunggu pembeli, mending nganter adik kamu dulu."

Kalau ibunya sudah menyuruh, Noya tak bisa mengelak. "Iya deh bu. Kou, sana pake sepatu dulu."

Kousuke tersenyum riang, lalu berlari keluar kamar. Noya pun mengambil kunci motor bututnya, lalu menyusul sang adik keluar kamar.

* * *

Usai mengantar adiknya yang masih TK, Noya segera mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk mencari nafkah di SD Karasuno. Entah untuk apa, ia memasukan buku kumpulan soal, buku tulis, dan alat tulisnya ke dalam ranselnya yang sudah banyak jahitan itu.

"Mak, Yuu kerja dulu ya," pamit Noya sambil mencium tangan ibunya.

"Hati-hati, nak."

Noya hanya mengangguk, lalu menjalankan sepeda uniknya menuju pabrik susu untuk mengambil stok.

* * *

Sementara itu, di SD Karasuno.

Iwaizumi yang baru datang, dikejutkan oleh Kuroo yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar dengan dua orang di tempat jualan mereka. Selain gerobak telur gulungnya Kuroo yang terparkir, ada juga gerobak cilor dan cilok yang terparkir disana.

"Gue udah lama jualan disini! Jadi, kalo lo lo pada mau jualan disini, kudu izin dulu sama gue!" bentak Kuroo pada dua orang itu.

"Lho, gak bisa gitu, dong! Emangnya lapak ini punya nenek moyang lo!" sahut si orang satu.

"Ini kan tempat jualan umum. Siapapun boleh jualan disini, termasuk kita, si penjual baru!" tambah si orang dua.

Iwaizumi segera memarkir gerobaknya, lalu menghampiri tiiga orang yang sedang berkelahi pagi-pagi itu. "Ada apaan nih?"

"Ini, ada orang baru jualan gak izin dulu sama gue," jawab Kuroo.

"Emangnya lo siapa?" tanya Iwaizumi, membuat Kuroo hanya bisa diam membisu.

"Lo takut dagangan lo kalah saing?" tambah Iwaizumi. "Gak usah takut, Kur. Rejeki udah ada yang ngatur."

"Iya sih, tapi—"

"Tapi apa?" potong Iwaizumi sambil membetulkan letak pecinya. Biar kelihatan keren, gitu. "Kalo lo emang jualan yang bener dan rajin doa, percayalah. Tuhan selalu kasih rejeki yang berlimpah buat lo."

Mendengar ceramah itu, Kuroo hanya diam, lalu kembali nangkring di gerobaknya.

"Wah makasih Pak Haji," ujar si orang satu sambil menyalami Iwaizumi.

"Kok tahu nama gue Haji?" tanya Iwaizumi heran.

"Hah?"

"Nama lengkap gue tuh Haji-me Iwaizumi," sengaja ia memberi jeda antara Haji dan Me. "Tapi, disini gue biasa dipanggil Bang Iwa."

"Oh... hahaha," kedua orang itu hanya tertawa canggung mendengar ucapan Iwaizumi itu.

"Eh? Kok muka kalian sama? Kalian kembar?"

"Iya Bang. Gue Atsumu Miya, tukang cilok," ujar si orang satu memperkenalkan diri.

"Gue Osamu Miya, tukang cilor," si orang dua ikutan memperkenalkan diri.

Gak cuma orang yang kembar, dagangan pun ikutan kembar ya," komentar Iwaizumi.

"Enak aja! Ogah gue disamain sama Osamu!" sahut Atsumu.

"Lo kira gue mau?!" Osamu ikutan protes.

"Lah, buktinya lo ngikutin jejak gue, jualan."

"Bukannya elo yang ngikutin gue?"

Iwaizumi memijit pelipisnya, pusing melihat si kembar berantem.

"SUSU MURNI NASIONAL!" tahu-tahu saja Noya datang sambil berteriak.

"Kok tumben gak pake lagu?" tanya Iwaizumi heran.

"Nanti bang, hemat baterainya. Tadi malam lupa nge- _charge_ ," jawab Noya sekenanya.

"Coba deh Noy sehari gak pake lagu, paling juga gak bakal laku tuh jualan," ujar Kuroo asal.

"Enak aja! Mana bisa begitu!"

"Lho, disini ada tukang susu?" tanya Osamu setelah berhasil membuat Atsumu bungkam.

"Tapi kok tukang susunya pendek? Beneran jualan susu nih?" tambah Atsumu sambil memperhatikan Noya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Enak aja?! Gue gak pendek, gue masih masa pertumbuhan!" seru Noya tak terima.

"Ololo? Ada orang baru nih?" tanya Tendo yang baru datang, tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Atsumu membalas ucapan Noya.

"Lho, badut dari film mana nih?" tanya Atsumu pada Tendo. Si Atsumu ini emang gak bisa mengerem mulutnya.

"Maksud lo?" tanya Tendo sebal.

"Muka lo _creepy_ , rambut lo juga unik. Persis badut joker," jawab Atsumu tanpa dosa.

Rasanya Tendo mau lempar si Atsumu pakai gelas. Tapi kasihan gelasnya kalau pecah gara-gara kena muka Atsumu.

 _Telolet telolet_

Bel tanda istirahat pun mulai bergema di SD Karasuno. Para murid dari kelas satu sampai enam pu berhamburan menuju lapak para pedagang.

"Lho, ada abang cilok ya?" tanya Lev pada Hinata sambil melihat gerobaknya Atsumu.

"Ada cilor juga. Jadi bingung mau jajan apa," kata Hinata.

"Aku sih setia sama telur gulung," timpal Bokuto sambil ngacir ke gerobaknya Kuroo. Kali ini, dia dikasih uang lebih sama Akaashi, gara-gara Akaashi malu terima pengaduan dari Suga yang dimintain uang sama Bokuto.

"Lo gak mau jajan susu? Gue sih mau," ujar Kageyama yang memang _milk addicted_.

"Mau sih, kata ayah juga disuruh jajan susu. Tapi kok mau jajan cilor juga ya? Aku takut uangku kurang..."

"Udah, kamu mah jajan susu aja, biar cepet tinggi," saran Lev. "Aku mau coba beli cilok."

Belum sempat Hinata menabok Lev saking kesalnya, si Lev udah keburu kabur ke gerobaknya Atsumu.

"Yaudah, ayo beli susu," ajak Kageyama sambil menarik tangan Hinata menuju dagangannya Noya.

"BANG NOYA!" seru Kageyama dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Oh kalian? Silakan dipilih," kata Noya sambil membuka boks susunya. Noya tahu, kedua anak ini gak mungkin melewatkan sehari tanpa susu dagangannya.

Hinata pun mengambil rasa coklat, sementara Kageyama mengambil rasa vanila.

"Bang Noya, kok hari ini gak pake lagu?" tanya Shoyo polos.

"Baterai speakernya habis, semalam lupa nge- _charge_ ," jawab Noya sekenanya.

Hinata dan Kageyama hanya ber-ooh-ria.

"Bang Noya, mau kita nyanyiin gak sebagai pengganti lagu Abang yang hari ini mati?" tawar Lev yang baru datang. Lev datang gak sendiri. Ada Bokuto yang mulutnya penuh sama telur gulung.

Bokuto menelan telur gulungnya dulu, lalu menambahkan, "Kita punya lirik lho pengganti tenonet nonetnya."

"Iyakah? Gimana?" tanya Noya penasaran.

Lev dan Bokuto sok sok-an berdehem, lalu mulai mengeluarkan suara cemprengnya.

" _Ada Bang Noya jualan susu  
ada Bang Noya jualan susu  
ada Bang Noya jualan susu"_

" _Susu apa~?"_

" _SUSU BASI NASIONAL~"_

Selesai menyanyikan plesetan _jingle_ susu murni itu, Lev dan Bokuto langsung lari menuju kelas mereka.

"WOYYYY KURANG ADJAR! SINI LO BERDUA!" omel Noya. Dia bersiap melempar boks susunya pada dua bocah yang kabur itu.

"Sabar, Noy, sabar," ujar Iwaizumi sambil menepuk pundak Noya.

"Namanya juga bocah." Tambah Osamu.

"Makanya, kalo mau jualan tuh ngaca dulu. Orang pendek kok jualan susu. Mana ada yang percaya kalo susu jualan lo beneran susu murni," komentar Atsumu pedas, sepedas komentar _netizen_.

Atsumu: thor, jangan bawa-bawa _netizen_ dong. Gue sebagai netizen tuiter kesindir nih.

Author: oh, kamu _netizen_ tuiter? Pantes kata-katamu tajam.

Atsumu: SSST JANGAN BUKA KEDOK! /lemparin cilok./

Author: /tangkepin ciloknya./ oke, kita balik TKP ya!

Kuroo, Iwaizumi, Tendo, dan Osamu ngakak mendengar komentar Atsumu. Sementara Noya, hanya misuh-misuh gak jelas. Dia jualan susu karena rumahnya dekat pabrik susu. Coba kalau rumahnya dekat dengan pembuat somay, dia pasti jualan somay. Walau orang-orang gak yakin tubuh sekecil itu bisa dorong gerobak somay.

"Oiiii para kang jualan jajanan! Kalian gak ada niat mampir kemari, gitu?" teriak Oikawa dari arah warungnya. "Biar gue ada giliran tampil gitu di episode ini."

Maaf pembaca, author hampir lupa disini Oikawa belum muncul. Gara-gara keasikan munculin si kembar.

"Mampus! Gak usah dimunculin aja sekalian!" umpat Iwaizumi, disusul tawa teman-temannya.

Oikawa hanya cemberut. "Apa yang kau katakan padaku, sungguh kejam, Bang Iwaizumi!"

"Emang gue peduli?!" sahut Iwaizumi dengan tatapan galak.

"Itu siapa deh?" tanya Osamu pada Tendo.

"Oikawa, tukang sayur langganan bapak-bapak disini," jelas Tendo. "Katanya sih, dulu temen SMA-nya Iwa, makanya mereka ribut terus."

Osamu hanya mengangguk paham. Imej Iwaizumi sebagai orang bijak di kepalanya pun runtuh melihat pertengkaran Oik-Iwa itu.

Dan entah karena apa, setelah anak-anak SD kembali ke kelas masing-masing, para pedagang pun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi warung Oikawa.

"Woy Sayurkawa, gue beli telur seperempat dong!" kata Kuroo sambil duduk di kursi panjang.

"Kal ini jangan ngutang ya!" sahut Oikawa bete.

"Iya, nih!" Kuroo memberikan uang sepuluh ribu pada Oikawa. Oikawa menerimanya dengan semangat, lalu segera mengemas pesanan Kuroo.

"Nih, kembali tiga ribu," ujar ikawa sambil memberikan telur dan uang kembalian pada Kuroo.

"Hee, baru ngeh disini warung sayur. Kirain gudang sayuran," komentar Atsumu.

"Gudang darimana sih?!" protes Oikawa, tak terima.

"Kecil sih, jadi gak kelihatan kayak warung."

Oikawa langsung melempar jengkol ke wajah Atsumu. "Orang baru songong ya!"

Dengan sigap, Atsumu menangkap jengkol itu, "Ya maaf. Hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiran."

"Kok lo ngeselin ya?" ujar Oikawa.

"NGACA HOY!" seru Iwaizumi, Noya, Kuroo dan Tendo bersamaan.

"Kalian kedjam... bikin imej gue bagus dong di mata orang baru."

Iwaizumi, Noya, Kuroo, dan Tendo kompak makanin cabe Oikawa. Sudah ada Oikawa yang selalu bikin mereka naik darah, nambah Atsumu pula. Sepertinya mereka harus meng-upgrade tingkat kesabaran mereka.

\- END -

* * *

Trivia

Noya as tukang susu murni: biar lucu dan bisa dihujad gitu. Pendek kok, jualan susu xD /DIHAJARMASA. Lagian, kayaknya dia cocok aja gitu kalo jualan sambil nyanyi _jinggle_ susu yang khas itu xD

Holaa~ Chika disini. Maaf lama gak update. Akhir-akhir ini lagi sibuk sama proker multi dan jarang pegang laptop. Sekalinya bisa pegang laptop, malah writer block :( Maaf juga kalo episode ini humornya kurang dan gak bisa memuaskan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 5 - Es Cendol Warisan Keluarga**

* * *

"Guys, kita udah sampe lima episode nih." Iwaizumi membuka percakapan ketika para pedagang jajanan berkumpul di warung sayurnya Oikawa.

"Trus kenapa kalo udah episode lima?" tanya Noya bingung.

"Selama lima episode ini, gue mikir, aura kemunculan gue kok tipis banget ya," jawab Iwaizumi sambil melepas pecinya.

"Lah, lo tipis, apalagi gue? Udah gak pernah jadi foto _cover_ , muncul cuma pas terakhir aja," protes Tendo.

"Tapi _scene_ anak-anak jajan di lapak gue belum ada. Mana di foto _cover_ , para _readers_ pada ngetawain gue lagi. Asem bener!"

" _Scene_ di lapak gue juga gak ada!" lagi-lagi Tendo memprotes.

"Ahahahaha kasihan deh lo. Gue dong, dimunculin terus," ledek Oikawa.

"Lah, di episode kemarin aja lo hampir gak nongol," komentar Atsumu sambil mengambil tomat dagangan Oikawa.

"Berisik lo anak baru! Balikin tomat gue!"

"Yaelah, ngambil satu doang."

"Nongol cuma buat dihutangin. Kasian," sahut Kuroo sambil meminum es selendang mayang. Tenang, dia beli kok. Mau ngutang, keburu dipelototin Iwaizumi.

"Ngaca, lo di episode satu juga dihutangin!" protes Noya. Kuroo pun lanjut meminum esnya.

Sedang asyik-asyik mengobrol, mereka tak sadar kalau Daichi, kepala sekolah SD Karasuno, datang ke warung Oikawa.

"Assalamualaikum para pedagang," sapa Daichi ramah.

"Eh Pak Kepsek, mau belanja?" tanya Oikawa ramah. Sementara Noya dan Tendo langsung memucat. Masih teringat jelas insiden kerusuhan pedagang beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Nggak, cuma mau kasih info kalau minggu depan SD Karasuno mau merayakan HUT sekolah," beritahu Daichi.

"Ohh gitu..." Osamu yang dari tadi diam saja ber-ooh ria. Dalam hati dia bingung. Emang sekolah itu pernah dilahrikan, sampai harus dirayakan ulang tahunnya? Kalau pernah, siapa bapak ibunya?

Oke, lupakan pemikiran absurd Osamu.

"Nah, saya mau mengajak para pedagang buat berpartisipasi penjadi panitia lomba," tambah Daichi.

"Panitia lomba? Kita harus apa pak?" tanya Noya bingung.

"Jadi, rencananya saya mau mengadakan lomba berdasarkan jualan kalian. Misalkan adek yang kecil ini. Adek ini jualan susu, nah nanti adek jadi penanggung jawab lomba terbanyak minum susu. Ini hanya contoh. Lombanya terserah mas-mas dan adek pedagang sekalian," jelas Daichi.

"Wahh kedengarannya seru tuh!" seru Tendo antusias.

"Seru sih, tapi saya bukan adek!" protes Noya.

Daichi pun mengabaikan protes Noya, "Gimana? Kalian pada bisa, kan?" tanya Daichi.

"Bisa Pak Kepsek!" seru si pedagang.

"Oke, dua hari lagi saya kemari lagi ya. Saat saya kemari, kalian sudah harus punya gambaran lomba apa untuk HUT sekolah nanti," ujar Daichi undur diri. "Wassalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumsalam," sahut para pedagang.

"Hmm, enaknya kita ngadain lomba apaan ya?" tanya Iwaizumi bingung.

"Lomba banyak-banyakan minum es gak seru ah," sahut Tendo. "Mainstream juga."

"Bener tuh!"

"Lo udah ada gambaran?" tanya Atsumu pada Osamu.

"Belum, kalo lo?" Osamu malah balik tanya.

Atsumu hanya menggeleng, "Kalo gue udah ada, jangan contek ide gue ya."

"Harusnya gue yang ngomong gitu!"

"Eh kembar aci! Jangan pada ribut napa," protes Oikawa sambil melempar sebutir bawang pada si kembar.

Osamu pun menangkap bawang itu, lalu menyimpan di sakunya. "Atsumu mancing sih."

"Kok gue?!"

"Udah, udah, sekarang kita pikirin nih, lomba kita enaknya gimana?" sahut Iwaizumi sebelum ada perang dunia di warung sayurnya Oikawa.

"Hmm, gue _skip_ ya," ujar Tendo sambil bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Ah gitu lo! Takut amat ide lo dicontek," seru Kuroo.

"Bukan gitu masbroh, tapi gue kudu keliling buat jualin sisa dagangan. Kalian sih enak, udah pada abis," protes Tendo sambil mulai mendorong gerobaknya. "Oke gue cabut. Assalamualaikum!"

* * *

Menurut Tendo, di jaman serba makanan minuman inovasi ini, berjualan es dawet sangat sulit. Apalagi di SD sudah ada Iwaizumi, pedagang es selendang mayang yang keberadaannya sudah sulit dicari. Orang-orang pasti memilih untuk membeli es langka itu dibanding es dawet yang masih bisa ditemui dimana-mana.

Mau ganti usaha, tapi usaha es dawet itu sudah turun temurun di keluarganya. Sebagai anak yang baik, tentu saja Tendo harus mewarisi usaha es dawet itu.

Tendo pun melewati sebuah lapangan voli di Kampung Shiratorizawa. Kebetulan, ada banyak orang yang sedang bermainn voli tapi tidak ada yang berjualan es disana. Tendo pun memilih untuk mangkal disana, berharap para pemain itu kehausan dan membeli es dagangannya. Ia memarkir gerobaknya dibawah sebuah pohon beringin yang lebat.

Sementara itu di lapangan voli. Sebuah pertandingan antar Kampung Seijo dan Kampung Shiratorizawa baru saja selesai. Pemenangnya? Tentu saja kampung Shiratorizawa.

"Woi, kalian kan kalah! Kebetulan tuh ada tukang es!" seru Shirabu, kapten tim voli Kampung Shiratorizawa.

"Terus kenapa kalo ada tukang es?" tanya Yahaba, si kapten kampung Seijo.

"Pake tanya, traktir kita yang menang lah!"

"Sialund!" gerutu Yahaba. "Gue lagi akhir bulan nih!"

"Ya nggak lo semua yang bayarin lah dodol! Tiap anggota lo bayarin anggota gue. Jadi satu orang wajib traktir satu," jelas Shirabu.

Yahaba mengangguk paham, "Oh, ngemeng kek!"

Setelah berdiskusi dengan para anggotanya, tim Kampung Seijo pun langsung mengerubungi gerobak Tendo. Tendo pun merasa senang bukan main ketika mereka memborong es dagangannya. Ternyata benar kata Iwaizumi, rejeki udah ada yang ngatur.

"Bang, sering-sering kek jualan disini," saran Yahaba. "Tiap kita abis sparing, kita selalu kehausan dan gak ada tukang es yang mangkal disini."

Mendengar hal itu, Tendo seperti mendapat peluang untuk main lotre. "Ciusan?!"

"Yeee abang esnya alay ya," komentar Watari. "Cius bang!"

"Besok-besok mangkal disini lagi ya," saran Matsukawa.

"Ah shiaaap!" sahut Tendo kegirangan.

Tak lama kemudian, dagangan Tendo pun ludes tepat saat maghrib. Ia pun segera mencuci gelas-gelas kotor setelah para pemain voli kampung itu mengembalikan gelas kosong padanya.

"Bang Tendo!" seru Noya ketika Tendo sedang asyik mencuci gelas-gelasnya.

"Lho, Boncel? Lo ngapain disini?" tanya Tendo heran.

"Nama gue bukan Boncel bang!" protes Noya. "Rumah gue lewat sini."

"Oh," sahut Tendo pendek, lalu kembali mencuci gelas kotor itu.

"Abang ngapain di bawah pohon? Lagi cari wangsit bang?" tanya Noya sambil turun dari sepedanya.

"Iya, cari wangsit buat ide lomba di SD," jawab Tendo asal.

"Adain lomba cuci gelas aja bang. Ahahahaha!"

"Tumben lo pinter."

Noya hanya nyengir, memamerkan deretan giginya. Ingin rasanya ia membantu Tendo mencuci gelas, tapi karena Tendo tidak meminta bantuannya, ia hanya memperhatikan saja. Dia gak mau dibilang sok peka. Jadi dia hanya memperhatikan saja.

"Lo gak jadi pulang, Noy?" tanya Tendo yang merasa sebal hanya dilihati saja.

"Nemenin abang cuci piring. Nanti kalo tiba-tiba abang diculik penunggu pohon gimana? "jawab Noya sambil pasang muka polos.

Tendo yang sebal mendengar hal itu, langsung menyiram air ke wajah Noya. "Makanya lo bantuin gue! Jangan lihatin aja, biar cepet kelar."

"Kan gue bantu bang. Bantu doa," ujar Noya sambil tertawa kecil. Dalam hati dia hanya bersyukur akhirnya Tendo minta bantuan.

Noya pun mulai menyiram air pada gelas yang sudah diberi sabun oleh Tendo sebelumnya. "Bang, kok gue merasa mernding ya."

"Merinding? Perasaan hari ini panas deh Noy," sahut Tendo.

"Iya, tapi gue merasa ada yang beda gitu bang. Apalagi sekarang maghrib, dibawah pohon beringin gede."

Tendo menelan ludahnya. Sebenarnya, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dialami Noya. Tapi ia mencoba untuk pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Mungkin lo mau demam Noy," ujar Tendo asal.

"Iya kali ya."

Noya berusaha memercayai ucapan Tendo. Mungkin karena kemarin malam ia belajar sampai larut, makanya ia merasa seperti akan demam. Tapi, kepalanya tidak pusing. Dia juga tidak pilek.

Tak lama, aroma bunga melati pun menyapa indra penciuman mereka.

"Bang..." panggil Noya pelan. "Abang ngerasa nyium bau melati nggak?"

"Bukannya itu bau parum lo, Noy?" tanya Tendo, masih berusaha positif.

"Bukan bang! Ini kan bau parfum cewek!"

Tendo menelan ludahnya.

"Bang. Ini baunya masih samar. Kata orang, kalo bau melatinya jauh, tandanya dia deket, bang."

"Noy... ini maghrib. Lo jangan ngomongin yang aneh-aneh, deh!"

"Gue serius bang!"

"Abang... mau esnya satu dong..."

Sebuah suara perempuan terdengar dari atas pohon. Noya dan Tendo saling pandang, lalu menoleh keatas.

Seorang perempuan dengan gaun putih dan rambut panjang, duduk di salah satu dahan pohon beringin itu. "Hi... hi hi hi hi..."

"K-K-K-K-KUNTILANAKK!" jerit Tendo dan Noya bersamaan, lalu kabur ke masjid terdekat.

-END-

* * *

Trivia

Tendo as tukang es cendol: awalnya karena bingung aja mau pake siapa. Perwakilan Nekoma udah ada Kuroo, perwakilan Karasuno ada Noya, perwakilan Seijo ada Iwaizumi sama Oikawa, tinggal Shiratorizawa aja yang belum. Lalu saya asal pilih Tendo biar receh xD


End file.
